Vanity's Double
"Vanity's Double" is a story event that takes place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is set after the events of "The Hundredth Smurf" and leads into "The Adventures Of Robin Smurf". Plot Summary The story is mostly about Vanity dealing with his new "twin brother" Century the day after the events of "The Hundredth Smurf". Papa Smurf discovers that not only has Century have all the memories of Vanity Smurf, but also that his heart is on the right side of the chest whereas a normal Smurf's heart would be on the left side, suggesting that all of Century's internal organs are mirrored. However, there are other interesting discoveries that Vanity makes along the way as he introduces his "brother" to everybody in the Smurf Village: one of them being that while Vanity is afraid of swords, Century is brave enough to knock the thrusted sword out of Duncan McSmurf's hand. On the day that Papa Smurf is looking for Smurfs to take part in a theatrical production called The Adventures Of Robin Smurf, both Vanity and Century jump at the chance to play the lead role, but due to a switch-up, only Vanity is chosen for his supposedly "superior acting skills" which Century "lacks". However, as Vanity found out that the Robin Smurf role requires swordplay, he turns to his brother Century for help. Century in turn gets help from Duncan McSmurf, who then trains Century in basic swordfighting and discovers that he has a natural talent for it. Just before the day of the play, Century offers himself to Papa Smurf as a double for the role of Robin Smurf, and after showing his swordfighting skills was cast as Robin Smurf along with Vanity, appearing only in scenes where actualy swordplay was involved. The play turns out to be a success and both Vanity and Century are praised for their work in their production. Notes * The part in the Smurfs' production of Robin Hood where Prince John plans to hire "a band of barbarians from the north" to deal with Robin Hood and his Merry Smurfs is based on a similar plan by the Sheriff of Nottingham of using Celtic mercenaries in the film Robin Hood: Prince Of Thieves. The Story * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 Songs * "Everything I Do (I Do It For You)" Cast NOTE: Empath appears only in the framing of the story. Smurfs * Empath -- Robert Duncan McNeil * Smurfette -- Hynden Walch * Papa Smurf -- Ethan Phillips * Vanity, Century -- Mark Meer * Brainy -- Fred Armisen * Clumsy -- Jack McBrayer * Hefty -- Fred Tatasciore * Greedy -- Thomas Wilson * Jokey -- Max Cassella * Tracker -- Adam Howden * Sloppy -- Greg Cipes * Biscotti -- Charles Martinet * Poet -- Oliver Vaquer * Tapper -- Karl Hanover * Narrator -- Tom Kane * Duncan McSmurf -- Alan Cumming Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Original story creations Category:Stories focusing on Vanity Smurf